Weekly Updates
Here is an overview of each week's game updates and announcements by TeamLava. Updates older than four months can be found on the Weekly Updates Archive August 2017 'August 29, 2017' The Back To School re-release sale. 'August 24, 2017' New Quest: Summers In The City 'August 8, 2017' New Quest: Our Own Music Festival July 2017 'July 26, 2017' Surprise Wintry re-release sale. *table: Cranberry Party (10.000 coins) *table: Swiss (14.000 coins) *table: Shimmery Silver (18.000 coins) *chair: Traffic Cone (.500 coins) *chair: Swiss (10.000 coins) *chair: Shimmery Silver (11.000 coins) *chair: Cranberry Party (16.000 coins) *counter: Stainless Steel (15.000 coins) *counter: Swiss (16.000 coins) *counter: Cranberry Party (18.000 coins) *floor decoration: Swiss Loretta (11.000 coins) *floor decoration: Swiss Alpine Sheep (13.000 coins) *floor decoration: Silver Dessert Cart (14.000 coins) *floor decoration: Cranberry Yule Tree (14.000 coins) *floor decoration: Holiday Partygoer (18.000 coins) *floor decoration: Shimmery Bouquets (20.000 coins) *floor decoration: Swiss Chocolate Display (15 gems) *floor decoration: Party Hazel (18 gems) *floor decoration: Shimmery Partygoers (24 gems) *floor decoration: Reindeer Centerpiece (24 gems) *floor decoration: Swiss Fireplace (25 gems) *wall decoration: Cranberry Lantern (16.000 coins) *wall decoration: Navy Blue Door (6 gems) *wallpaper: Cranberry (3.500 coins) *wallpaper: Swiss Chalet (4.300 coins) *wallpaper: White Arabesque (1 gem) *tiles: Silver Mosaic (3.500 coins) *tiles: Natural Wood (4.000 coins) *tiles: Swiss Chalet (1 gem) *Crates on 12 gems sale: Boardwalk Box, Ice Cream Crate, Pink Lemonade Crate, Summer Beach Box, Snowy Wedding. The official announcement can be viewed on https://forums.storm8.com/showthread.php?99545-Summer-2017-Sale TeamLava's forums]. TeamLava's blog. 'July 18, 2017' New Quest: Tropical Winter 1. Did You Know? *have 8 Tropic Views wallpapers (9.000 coins each) *have 12 Sandy Shore floor (8.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.620 coins, 70 XP; unlocks: Tropic Oven 2. Are We Really Doing This? *build 1 Tropic Oven (.000 coins each) *serve 15 Mango Puddings Rewards: 2.660 coins, 70 XP 3. Let's Go For A Sand Ride *serve 15 Tropical S'mores *buy 1 Palm Tree Display (25.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.700 coins, 75 XP 4. Baby, It's (Not) Cold Outside *serve 15 Festive Guava Cakes *ask Neighbors for 6 Handsful of Sand Rewards: 2.775 coins, 75 XP; unlocks: Tropic Juice Maker 5. A Sweet Treat To Beat The Heat *build 2 Tropic Juice Makers (45.000 coins each) *serve 15 Pinapple Juices Rewards: 2.880 coins, 80 XP 6. '' *visit 12 community members *leave 24 tips *have 2 Tropic counters (20.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.000 coins, 85 XP ''7. '' *serve 12 Mango Juices *have 1 Sunny Snowman (35.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.300 coins, 90 XP; unlocks: ''8. Summer Time Is Here! *have 4 Tropical tables (20.000 coins each) *have 4 Tropical chairs (22.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.470 coins, 95 XP; unlocks: Yeti Waiter 9. A Wonderful Summertime *serve 12 Orange Guava Juices *have 1 Yeti Waiter (50.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.700 coins, 100 XP Final Reward: FESTIVE KITCHEN (worth 70.000 coins) The official announcement can be viewed on forums. TeamLava's blog. June 2017 'June 29, 2017' Summer re-release sale. *table: Hard Hat (4.500 coins) *table: Constitution (26.000 coins) *table: Americana (1 gem) *table: Uncle Sam (2 gems) *chair: Traffic Cone (1.500 coins) *chair: Americana (3.000 coins) *chair: Constitution (13.000 coins) *chair: Uncle Sam (1 gem) *counter: Constitution (28.000 coins) *counter: Uncle Sam (33.000 coins) *counter: Americana (4 gems) *counter: Girder (4 gems) *floor decoration: US Dalmatian (10.000 coins) *floor decoration: Liberty Lady (15.000 coins) *floor decoration: US Donuts (5 gems) *floor decoration: 4th of Cheesecake (8 gems) *floor decoration: Fireworks Display (20 gems) *floor decoration: Celebration Balloons (20 gems) *floor decoration: Celebration Cupcake (35 gems) *floor decoration: Celebration Cake (45 gems) *wall decoration: Wall Rocket (2.500 coins) *wall decoration: Indipendence Wreath (3.000 coins) *wall decoration: Indipendence Prin (4.000 coins) *wall decoration: Wanted Sign (12.000 coins) *wall decoration: Celebration Flag (22.000 coins) *wall decoration: American Flowers (4 gems) *wallpaper: Rockets (2.000 coins) *wallpaper: Woodboard (5.000 coins) *wallpaper: Stars (8.000 coins) *wallpaper: Star Spangled (1 gem) *wallpaper: Striped Stars (1 gem) *tiles: Indipendence (2.500 coins) *tiles: Labor Day (3.500 coins) *tiles: Presidential (5.000 coins) *tiles: Circle Stars (8.000 coins) *tiles: Stripes (1 gem) *Crates on 12 gems sale: Boardwalk Box, Camping Crate, Ice Cream Crate, Pink Lemonade Crate, Summer Beach Box, Summer Crate. The official announcement can be viewed on https://forums.storm8.com/showthread.php?99545-Summer-2017-Sale TeamLava's forums]. TeamLava's blog. 'June 28, 2017' New Quest: All Around The World 1. All Around The World *have 8 Peace Sign wallpapers (5.000 coins each) *have 12 Hands Around World floor (5.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.620 coins, 70 XP; unlocks: Around The World Oven 2. International Pastry Festival *build 1 Around The World Oven (37.000 coins each) *serve 12 Sfogliatellas *have 2 Flag counters (7.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.660 coins, 70 XP 3. Baklawa Buffet *serve 12 Baklawas *visit 12 community members *leave 24 tips Rewards: 2.700 coins, 75 XP 4. Ich Bin Ein Berliner *serve 15 Berliners *buy 1 Bavarian Man (25.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.775 coins, 75 XP; unlocks: United Nation Oven 5. A Model UN Oven *build 2 United Nation Ovens (43.000 coins each) *serve 12 Tulipes Rewards: 2.880 coins, 80 XP 6. The Way The Windmill Goes *buy 1 Danish Windmill (32.000 coins each) *buy 1 Festival Stall (65.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.000 coins, 85 XP 7. Monsieur Jean-Pierre *serve 10 Bibingkas *have 1 Monsieur Jean-Pierre (50.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.300 coins, 90 XP; unlocks: 8. International Loretta *have 4 World tables (5.000 coins each) *have 4 World tools (3.000 coins each) *ask Neighbors for 9 Goodwill Rewards: 3.470 coins, 95 XP; unlocks: International Loretta 9. Agree To Disagree *serve 8 Jian Duis *have 1 International Loretta (50.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.700 coins, 100 XP Final Reward: PEACEFUL COOKING (worth 50 gems) The official announcement can be viewed on forums. TeamLava's blog. 'June 6, 2017' New Quest: Is Cheesecake Pie or Cake? 1. Is Cheesecake Pie or Cake? *have 8 Cherry On Top wallpapers (9.000 coins each) *have 12 Whipped Cream floor (8.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.620 coins, 70 XP; unlocks: Pie Oven 2. A Pie By Any Other Name *build 1 Pie Oven (40.000 coins each) *serve 15 Berry Sweet Pies *have 2 Cheesecake counters (18.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.660 coins, 70 XP 3. Crust Of The Issue *serve 15 Peanut Butter Pies *buy 1 Table For Pies (25.000 coins each) *ask Neighbors for 10 Rewards: 2.700 coins, 75 XP 4. Filling In The Details *serve 15 Ube Pies *visit 12 community members *leave 12 tips Rewards: 2.775 coins, 75 XP; unlocks: Cheesecake Chiller 5. Smile And Say Cheesecake *build 2 Cheesecake Chillers (45.000 coins each) *serve 20 Peanut Butter Cheesecakes *buy 2 Prep counters (35.000 coins each) Rewards: 2.880 coins, 80 XP 6. Science Rules! *buy 2 Whipped Cream Clocks (17.500 coins each) *buy 1 Food Scientist (35.000 coins each) *buy 1 Pie or Cake? (60.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.000 coins, 85 XP 7. A Game Of Chess-cake *serve 20 Crumbly Cookie Cheesecakes *have a Calebration Cheesecake (19.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.300 coins, 90 XP; unlocks: 8. Cheesepie? *have 4 Cheesecake tables (20.000 coins each) *have 4 Whipped Cream chairs (22.000 coins each) *ask Neighbors for 9 Rainbows Rewards: 3.470 coins, 95 XP; unlocks: Cheesecake Case 9. Agree To Disagree *serve 20 Rainbow Cheesecakes *have 1 Cheesecake Case (26.000 coins each) Rewards: 3.700 coins, 100 XP Final Reward: CHEESECAKE PARTY (worth 70 gems) The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. TeamLava's blog. Older Updates Previous Weekly Updates of the current year can be found in the Weekly Updates Archive. Weekly Updates - Year 2016 Weekly Updates - Year 2015 Weekly Updates - Year 2014 Weekly Updates - Year 2013 Weekly Updates - Year 2012 Weekly Updates - Year 2011 Category:Updates Category:Weekly Updates Category:Year 2017